I Need You Now
by Zaleone
Summary: After a devastating loss, can two souls find each other again? Seto Kaiba x Ryou Bakura. Dedicated to my beta, silvers-edge, for giving me the motivation to start back up on this fandom.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and am making no profit from writing this story.

Summary: After a devastating loss, can two souls find each other again? Seto Kaiba x Ryou Bakura. Dedicated to my beta, silvers-edge, for giving me the motivation to start back up on this fandom.

Other than the dedication, I feel the need to share only one more thing…this story was inspired by the song, _I Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum. That said…

Without further ado, read, enjoy & review! ^_^

* * *

**I Need You Now**

_by, Zaleone_

_

* * *

_

Ryou stared up at the bathroom's ceiling with a very strange, very intense look of concentration. An empty bottle of whiskey sat beside him, the bottle lying on its side as he simply basked in the wonderfully numb feeling the bottle had given him.

This, like everything, did not last long.

It never did.

All too soon, the memories began assaulting his mind and he closed his eyes against them, wishing he could just pass out for the brief reprieve his dreams would give him…dreams of a life he'd had if only for a short time.

Even now, he could remember how it all began…

…

_Like every day, Ryou ventured out of his small apartment and walked the short distance to the cozy bookstore he managed to buy a couple years after graduation._

_This small shop had become his sanctuary, presenting the opportunity to lose himself in books and it gave others who, like him, sought to escape the world, if only for a little while, the chance as well. Some stayed to read, others simply bought a book and left, but most were familiar to him nowadays._

_One Tuesday, when nothing in particular was out of the ordinary, a tall brunette walked into the shop that was familiar to him, even though he hadn't seen the man since high school. As always, his coat bore the Kaiba Corporation's insignia and that confident smirk was still ever-present._

_With little more than a glance in his direction, Kaiba began browsing the shelves and Ryou found himself fascinated though he knew the man couldn't have been in his shop at random. The small store was tucked away in a quiet part of Domino City, well out of the main shopping areas, and he somehow doubted the man to be the type to be here without some kind of ulterior motive._

_Even knowing all this, however, Ryou took the opportunity to observe the man and noticed he had aged very well, a surprising thing when one considered the thought of the stress he had to be under daily and that Kaiba seemed…content almost. While rather odd, the look suited him well._

_What seemed hours later, Kaiba finally came to the counter and paid for the rather redundant book he picked out, which ended up being a beginner's guide to Duel Monsters._

"_Glad to see you've managed well," he remarked, his tone mocking._

_Ryou's eyes hardened and snapped up to glare at the man because, after all, he was very proud of what he managed to accomplish, but was stopped short from retorting when he saw the expression on his face. It was soft and very out of place. "Eh…" he faltered, unsure of what to say. "Thank you?" it came out more as a question._

_With an all too knowing smirk and a simple nod, Kaiba took his book and left._

_Thus began a very strange routine._

_Every week on Tuesday afternoon at precisely two o'clock, the familiar sleek limousine would pull up and Kaiba would enter the bookstore. Each week, he bought a different book and Ryou slowly began learning about the man._

_First of all…Kaiba was secretly a romantic at heart. His favorite writer was Jane Austen and after discussing Pride & Prejudice for the better part of an hour, he found the man liked the struggles leading to the eventual romance._

_Second…he was always a brother first before all else. Mokuba often called on these afternoons and it was the softening in his eyes, the slight uplift of his lips and the way his back would relax that clued Ryou into a side of him few would ever see._

_Third…Kaiba was an animal lover. Ryou had nervously asked the man for a donation once to a small nearby shelter he always tried to help and was surprised when Kaiba immediately pulled out his checkbook. After seeing the amount the man had given, which was enough to keep the shelter going for a good two years, he stared at the man and, much to his shock, Kaiba blushed under his gaze…it was small, almost invisible, but there._

…

Ryou sighed deeply, his heart lifting at the happy memories of when they began.

For the first time in a very long time, he'd had something to look forward to even if it was as simple as spending a few minutes talking with the CEO each week. It helped him connect again, something he hadn't done since school despite his friends' attempts.

The following months had been even better…

…

_After nearly three months since Kaiba began coming to his small store, the man had asked Ryou to address him by his first name…something Ryou knew all too well was a sure sign Kaiba trusted him. Why, he didn't understand but nonetheless this was deeply flattering and for several days afterward, it brought a smile to his face._

_The following Tuesday, Ryou arrived at the bookstore as per usual, however, he paused in his walk when he saw a trendy, somewhat extravagant, sports car sitting outside his shop. Leaning against the passenger side door was the familiar CEO who glanced up at him when he didn't move, a smirk lifting his lips as he turned towards Ryou fully._

"_You have the day off," was all he said, opening the door before walking around and getting in the driver's seat._

_Blinking, he stared at the man in the car for several moments before he slowly got in and buckled his seat belt when he saw how Seto's eyes brightened at his compliance._

_What followed was one of the best days he'd ever had._

_The drive, while long, was enjoyable as they simply listened to the radio and Ryou chuckled at the occasional insult that Seto would mutter under his breath at other cars. With each passing minute, he was taken further away from Domino City before, a couple hours later; they arrived at a very secluded beach. Ryou would never fault it, it was very beautiful with white sands and the bluest waters he'd ever seen but even so he couldn't help but spare a funny thought at how the romantic scene was set up…especially when Seto pulled a basket from the trunk that held their lunch._

_And so went their first date, sitting on a blanket on the beach with their shoes off as the waves crashed against the shore and Ryou found himself excited at the prospect of possibly sharing his life with someone._

_What followed this wonderful day were a series of similar dates, each as good as the last as they spent their time together normally either at home or what they would come to call their beach. Occasionally, when the mood would strike them, they caught the late show at the theatres or sometimes just went for a long drive, though normally Ryou would be asleep by the time Seto got them back to his apartment._

_One evening, after having an especially good time at the Kaiba mansion with both brothers, Seto walked Ryou to his door and somehow he found the courage to ask Seto inside._

…

Though not usually one to describe such things in detail, Ryou would admit that as far as the act itself went that Seto was a very patient, very considerate lover, despite his indifferent façade.

The months carried on and with each day, Ryou was smiling more and more and always looked forward to his time with the CEO. While they never officially 'moved in' together, Seto was often found at his apartment, sometimes with Mokuba in tow, as their relationship progressed.

He hadn't truly realized how much things had changed until he was picking up his living room; trying in vain to organize Mokuba's vast game collection that he realized it…they were family. Seeing the physical proof of his own belongings intermingled with Seto's and Mokuba's had been the final act of trust he needed and he finally let go of his cautious nature to simply enjoy what he had.

And then…everything fell apart.

Ryou closed his eyes against the onslaught of memories that assaulted his mind at the thought, his arms covering his head as he drew up his knees and wept. Everything, _everything_, had been so perfect…so real…

"_You killed him!"_

He physically flinched at the memory, his breathing ragged as the all too familiar pain returned full force.

Even though he felt he deserved the pain, he wished it would end but it was only a whisper on the wind as to what Seto must have felt…must _still_ be feeling.

That day, that horrible day, was forever etched into his memory despite how fast everything happened.

Seto's call… _"Ryou, please…I need you here."_

He could remember everything fading around him as he ran into the emergency room, focusing only on finding Seto and finally spotting him outside a room with glass doors. This made him pause and he focused on the scene, only to look on in horror when he saw the too still figure the doctors and nurses were focusing on…it was Mokuba.

So much blood…

"_Ryou…"_

The expression on Seto's face was heartbreaking, silent tears escaping his stormy eyes as he stared at his younger brother's unmoving body helplessly…physically flinching every time they tried to shock the teenager's heart back to life.

"_No!"_

Ryou cried harder into his knees, remembering how crushing it was to see the doctors give up and hating how helpless it all felt…collapsing with Seto as the man grabbed onto him desperately in his grief. It wasn't until a nurse touched his shoulder that he realized he was crying, his mind unable to process just what happened.

The memories following that were fuzzy at best; all he could consciously remember was somehow getting to his apartment and lying down with Seto who refused to speak.

The following morning, Ryou woke up feeling horrible but even more so when he woke up alone. A wave of panic hit him and he stumbled out of bed, searching his apartment but was unable to find Seto and even worse…he noticed how empty the apartment seemed. Seto's laptop, the files he always had lying about…even Mokuba's games…

All of it was gone.

Ryou immediately called Seto but the man had disconnected his phone. He was resolved to speak with him face to face but was stopped at the gate to the mansion, security telling him 'Mr. Kaiba' was taking an extended leave from Japan. It was in this way he discovered Mokuba was buried quietly that very morning; his heart clenching at the thought that Seto hadn't bothered to send him any kind of message.

Abandoned by the one he truly needed and the one he knew needed him in return, Ryou did only what he could think to do…he went to Mokuba's grave if only to pay his respects. Try to get some kind of closure.

Here, he thought it was some twist of fate that he spotted Seto standing near the stone.

He thought wrong.

As soon as Seto heard him, the man whipped around and Ryou was caught completely off guard by the look of sheer hatred on his face. He staggered a bit at the sight, never believing the man capable of it.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Seto, I-"_

"_Don't call me that! What do you want; you don't deserve to be here!"_

"_What are you-"_

"_You killed him!"_

The words cut deeply and Ryou found he wasn't able to reply to them, his mind whirling as he thought back to _that_ night and realized…it _was_ his fault.

The kid had come to him, begging him to sweet talk his brother so he could take his girlfriend out in Seto's pride and joy that was the same car Ryou often admired for entirely different reasons. He'd seen no harm in it and eventually neither did Seto. Mokuba had been ecstatic as he left the apartment that night, that cocky grin in place as he indulged in the fleeting romance that came with being a teenager.

Seto continued to scream at him but Ryou couldn't remember the words, only the intense hatred he'd seen in those eyes and the tone the man used…neither of which he'd ever seen or heard before.

What could have been minutes or hours later, he realized he was on his knees in the graveyard soaked to the bone, tears mingling with the harsh rain and Set long gone.

Ryou knew in that moment he would never see him again.

Now, a year to the day, _all_ he wanted was to see him one more time.

Even if Seto still harbored that hate, even if it meant he would cut into him in the very same way…Ryou needed Seto _here_. _Now_.

Chocolate brown eyes turned to his phone, eyeing the small piece of technology warily as he debated the option. One of the security guys at the mansion, a man by the name of Dante, had done him a huge favor by tracking down the CEO's business cell number and giving it to him…the likes of which he'd held onto for nearly three months now.

As the pain threatened to overwhelm again, he took a deep breath and rapidly keyed in the numbers before pressing the phone to his ear. _'Please…just answer,'_ he silently begged.

"_This is Kaiba."_

That voice, which sounded so...normal…immediately calmed the torrent of emotions attacking him and Ryou breathed out in relief, simply holding the phone and silently urging the man to speak again.

There was a frustrated sigh before, _"If this is supposed to be a prank call, you're sorely lacking in the creative department."_

And with that, the line went dead and Ryou couldn't help the small smile that seemed drastically out of place as his tears continued to fall. Seto sounded…good. Like himself again.

...And all without him.

That thought threatened to drag him back down but he refused to allow it, trying his best to ignore the sting in his eyes as he thought, _'It's enough.'_ Like closing a chapter in his life, he closed his phone and breathed deeply as he relished the few words spoken to him.

In the deep recesses of his mind, a voice that sounded far too much like the former tomb robber called him pathetic for such a small joy but, honestly, he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Three Weeks Later_

_Mokuba Kaiba_

_Sixteen Years Old_

_Beloved Brother & Friend_

"Happy Birthday, kid," he all but whispered, managing to keep his emotions in check as he placed the small bundle of flowers he'd picked out on the stone though he could practically hear the teenager gagging at the cliché.

At the thought, a small but genuine smile lightened his tired features.

The day was beautiful, the sky clear and the sun shining despite the fading glow as the day gave way to the night.

Breathing deeply, he enjoyed the smell of fresh cut grass and the feeling of the sun's warmth on his face. It was peaceful here and he knew he'd enjoy this each time he returned in the future to visit the one who dubbed himself his 'little bro'.

The sudden sound of footsteps told him he wasn't alone and he turned to look over his shoulder in curiosity.

…Only to nearly have a heart attack.

A selection of flowers similar to those he picked in one hand and an open cell phone in the other, Seto Kaiba stood not three feet away from him with that familiar, slightly teasing smirk and Ryou blinked in surprise at the affectionate gaze.

Then the man pushed a button on the phone.

The familiar jolly tune of his own phone rang not a second later and he closed his eyes, dreading the coming moments as he turned away and hoped to any deity listening that Seto would just let it lie.

Of course, logically, this would never happen now that Seto had been the proverbial cat to catch the canary.

"I knew it was you as soon as I checked the number," Seto stated, his tone light and teasing as he stepped closer and crouched to place the flowers next to Ryou's. "You never changed your number."

Ryou just shook his head. "I just…I needed-"

"I know," he reassured softly, meeting his eyes again. "Ryou, I…I need you." For a moment after this soft, startling confession, he was obviously thinking about something before saying, "You have the day off," he said like simply stating it made it a fact.

Already startled brown eyes opened wide for several seconds before softening significantly. "Yeah," he agreed.

With a release of breath and a nod, Seto stood and silently held out his hand.

Though afraid of being hurt by this man, Ryou felt something just _click_ back into place at the gesture and took it.

They bid Mokuba farewell before leaving the cemetery together.

No, nothing was settled and there was much between them would be need to be addressed but in the face of such a loss, even after so long, they would have each other, and, for now, that was all they needed.

* * *

**End of, 'I Need You Now'**

So there it is in all of its glory. Many thanks and hugs to my lovely beta, silvers-edge, for not only catching what I miss but also motivating me to write this. Review and let me know what ya'll think. ^_^


End file.
